dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Flemeth
} |name = Flemeth |image = Flemeth01.png |title = Witch of the Wilds Asha'bellanar |longtitle = Flemeth, A Witch of the Wilds |specialization = |gender = Female |class = Mage |specialization =Shapeshifter |race = Unknown |voice = Kate Mulgrew |location = Deep in the Wilds |family = Morrigan (Daughter) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne }} Flemeth, the shapeshifter known as the "Witch of the Wilds" and "Asha'bellanar" - the woman of many years, is widely recognized as an immortal and extremely powerful being. She is the central character of a homonym legend, which describes her as "terrible in her temper and wild in her beauty". She is also known for being mother to many daughters, all of whom are witches as she herself is. At the beginning of the Fifth Blight, she rescued the last two surviving Grey Wardens from Ferelden and sent them, along with her daughter Morrigan, to gather an army to oppose the Blight by using old treaties. According to Morrigan, Flemeth is a strong-willed woman with a lust for power. Later on, the Witch of the Wilds rescued the Hawke family and the Vallens from darkspawn during their escape from Lothering by transforming into a High Dragon. Although Flemeth could be "murdered" by the main character during the events from Dragon Age: Origins, she was later reborn during a ritual depicted in Dragon Age II. Background The name "Flemeth" apparently belonged to a legendary and fearsome personage that walked the Wilds centuries ago. According to legend, the daughters of Flemeth can kill a man by fear alone. The "Witch of the Wilds" is not a clan so much as a superstitious name the locals of the Korcari Wilds had given to the infamous Flemeth and her daughters. Although Morrigan claimed her mother was an abomination, she later realized that Flemeth "is not a blood mage, not an abomination and not even truly human"Witch Hunt. Involvement The Stolen Throne ''Dragon Age: Origins'' However, the Warden can let her live while tricking Morrigan into believing that she died. Morrigan will make the Warden aware that she cannot accompany you to Flemeth's as if she is present when Flemeth is defeated, she fears that Flemeth will use that opportunity to immediately take over her body. Therefore if you do have Morrigan in your active party when you approach Flemeth's hut, Flemeth will not be present to initiate this encounter. After defeating Flemeth or agreeing to lie to Morrigan, the Robes of Possession can be found in a chest in Flemeth's hut along with Flemeth's Real Grimoire. The Robe allows Morrigan to keep her unique look and is suitable for the middle-to-end game. }} Dragon Age II Quotations ''Dragon Age: Origins'' * "You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool." * "Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing! (laughs)" * "Such manners! And always in the last place you look... like stockings!" * "Well,well what have we here?" * "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." * "Why dance at all? Why not sing? (laughs)" * "It is a dance poor Flemeth knows well. Let us see if she remember the steps!" * "Choice...There is great power in choices, as there are in lies. I shall give one of each." * "Come. She will earn what she takes. I’d have it no other way." ''Dragon Age II'' * Hurtled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shape before you. (Aside, to herself) Is it fate or chance? I can never decide. * Tame your destiny, or be claimed by it. * Regret is something I know well. Take care not to cling to it, to hold it so close that it poisons your soul. * We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment... and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly. * There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can. * (To Merrill) As for you child, step carefully. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut. * Without an end, there can be no peace. It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun... * (Before departing the altar at Sundermount) The time has come for me to leave. You have my thanks...and my sympathies. Dialogue ''Dragon Age: Origins'' * Flemeth: Yes, men desired Flemeth then, and some even killed for her.... * Warden: Are you sure they didn't die from horror? * Flemeth: You will need that smart mouth for more than asking me silly questions. * Warden: I'm not sure what to believe. * Flemeth: "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. 'Be always aware.' Or is it 'oblivious?' I can never remember." * Warden: Believed or not, some things must simply be accepted. * Flemeth: Ah, there is the answer I sought. An open mind, and not one made of mush. ''Dragon Age II'' *'Hawke': Just how much trouble will this delivery be? *'Flemeth': About as much trouble as my saving your life not five minutes ago. *'Hawke': Good point. *'Flemeth': If you knew my daughter, you'd know how seldom I hear that. * Flemeth(On Morrigan): She is a girl who thinks she knows what is what better than I, or anyone. Ha ha! And why not? I raised her to be as she is, I cannot expect her to be less. *'Hawke': I'm not sure whether she's your daughter or your enemy. * Flemeth: Neither is she... Trivia * To the Dalish, Flemeth is known as Asha'bellanar or the "Woman of Many Years." * She looks much younger in Dragon Age II than in Dragon Age: Origins, although it is theorized that her older looks in Origins were meant to mislead. * After she saves Hawke and his/her company she mentions Alistair and The Warden as the only Grey Warden survivors of the Battle of Ostagar. * Her first words in Dragon Age II are " Well, well... what have we here?" The same words first spoken by Morrigan in Dragon Age: Origins. Game-play Video of Dragon Age 2 * In all her appearances to date, Flemeth is voiced by Kate Mulgrew, who is most famous for her role on Star Trek: Voyager as Captain Janeway. * Flemeth is aware of the name the Dalish have for her. This could be a reference to the Dalish that brought Maric and Loghain to her in The Stolen Throne. It can be presumed that the clan was ironically Ariane's clan. * In dialogue when a sarcastic option is chosen Flemeth will mention Morrigan, but not by name. *She likes a sarcastic Hawke and will respond positively to sarcastic choices, other known characters that like a sarcastic Hawke are Isabela and Varric. *Flemeth (albeit sarcastically) can refer to herself as being a dragon if a dialogue option is chosen during the first meeting in Dragon Age II. This possibly hints to a connection between her and an Old God. * Flemeth's human appearance in Dragon Age II includes armor for her hands and legs, and a unique hairstyle to match her dragon form. *She shows a great resemblance to the character Kreia from Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords in voice, looks and personality. *Flemeth's appearance could also be said to resemble the sorceress Ultimecia from Final Fantasy 8. Although Ultimecia is younger, her eye and hair color is similar, as is the horns in her hair. *Flemeth's statement, "Is it fate or chance? I can never decide." is remarkably similar to that of the Blood Mage Leader in Denerim in Dragon Age: Origins, "Is it luck or providence?" (see:The Last Request). *After it is mentioned that she is the Witch of the Wilds. She makes mention of "An old hag who talks too much." This is a direct reference to Alistair as this is what he calls her in Origins. *In Dragon Age II Sandal claims a "scary old lady" appears in his bedroom and has an evil laugh. This could be referring to Flemeth. Gallery Flemeth.jpg|Flemeth in Dragon Age: Origins Flemmy.jpg|Flemeth in Dragon Age II Flemeth high dragon.png|Flemeth's High Dragon form in Dragon Age II Flemeth and hawke.png |‎Flemeth holding a hurlock after transforming back into her human form from dragon form Flemeth DA2 Trailer.png|Flemeth as she appears in the Destiny Trailer Dragonage2wallpaper-610.jpg|Concept art in Dragon Age II References External links * Flemeth on the BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins wiki. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates